


The argument

by alphabetgirl



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Anger Management, Arguments, Hurt/Comfort, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5411798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphabetgirl/pseuds/alphabetgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Zach make up after an argument</p>
            </blockquote>





	The argument

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one shot. Let me know what you think!

The house was dark and silent when Zach returned. That in itself wasn’t surprising, giving that the clock on the mantel piece showed that it was half past three in the morning. What was surprising was that the coffee cup that Zach accidentally knocked off the kitchen island when he was pulling his jacket on was still lying in fragments on the floor. He wisely opted not to remove his shoes until he reached the safety of the living room, not wanting to step on any stray bits of porcelain in his bare feet. He was even more surprised when he saw that the chicken that Chris had gotten out of the freezer to defrost was still sat on the counter. His bewilderment quickly changed to worry and guilt, his heart twisting inside his ribcage. Had Chris not eaten?

He placed his car keys and phone on the coffee table and padded towards the bedroom, shedding his shoes and jacket as he went. The harsh words that they had exchanged rang through Zach’s head. Now that he had mellowed, he knew that he had treated Chris unfairly earlier, coming home after a bad day and taking it all out on him. 

The bed was empty. That was the first thing that Zach registered. A flash of panic went through him and he hurriedly reached for the light switch, as if to make sure that the darkness wasn’t playing tricks on him. 

“Chris?” he called worriedly, failing to keep the panic out of his voice.

A soft noise came from the en suite, and when he looked over, he noticed a strip of light underneath the closed bathroom door. A wave of relief washed over Zach. At least he hadn't left.

“Chris?” he said again, more softly as he slowly opened the door. The sight that met him made tears prick at the back of his eyes.

Chris was sat beside the toilet, back resting against the cupboard, arms across his bent knees. His complexion was pale and tear streaked, and judging from how red and puffy his eyes were, he had been crying ever since Zach stormed out. Zach crouched down in front of him, resting his hands on his shoulders gently, rubbing his neck gently with both thumbs.

“Have you been sick?” he asked.

Chris shook his head, bringing one hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. 

“Just had a bad headache. Wanted to be close, just in case,”.

Zach moved to sit next to him. It was a bit uncomfortable, squeezed between Chris and the side of the bath, but right then, he just needed to hold his boy. Wrapping his arms around Chris tightly, he pulled him to lean against him, pressing a kiss to his forehead before tucking his head under his chin.

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered, resting his cheek against the top of his head, the tears beginning to fall into the soft silky locks as a wet patch began to spread across his chest from Chris.

“I can’t take this anymore, Zach,” Chris croaked.

Zach’s grip tightened on him instinctively.

“Are you breaking up with me?” Zach asked, voice wavering, “Please, baby, I’m really sorry…”

“I’m not breaking up with you,” Chris said firmly, pressing his forehead against the side of Zach’s neck. “But what happened this afternoon, you blowing up at me, that’s been happening a lot recently,”.

Chris paused to take a shaky breath and Zach pressed a couple of kisses to the top of his head. It was the truth, he knew it was the truth. He had been snapping at Chris a lot recently. He hadn’t meant to, it just kept on happening. 

“There is days when I can’t say anything right. I feel like I’m constantly treading on eggshells, constantly worried that I’ll say the wrong thing and all this arguing is making me feel physically sick”.

“Chris,” Zach whispered, agonised.

Chris dashed his hand across his eyes.

“It’s the truth,” Chris said. “I’m sorry that production fell through Zach, but it’s not my fault and you need to stop taking everything out on me,”.

“I will,” Zach insisted. “I promise. I’m so sorry.”.

They sat like that for a while, Zach absentmindedly rocking Chris slightly, running his fingers through his hair just how he liked it.

“I think I need to see someone about anger management,” Zach said, breaking the silence. Being someone who prided himself on his self control, it was difficult to admit that he needed help with this particular aspect.

Chris turned his head to look up at him. Zach met his eyes.

“I can’t carry on hurting you like this,” he whispered. “And I’m unhappy like this myself. Finding a better way to deal with this might help,”.

“If that is what you feel that you need to do, then you have my full support,” Chris replied, leaning up to kiss him. “I love you,”.

“I love you too. So much,”.

“I love you more.”.

“Impossible,”.

Chris cracked his first smile at that familiar bit of banter, and that in turn made Zach smile.  
“Come on,” Zach said, standing up and offering Chris his hand to help him up. “Let’s get you to bed,”. 

Zach led Chris back over to the bed, gently stripping him of his t-shirt and sweats so he was just in his underpants and tucking him under the covers before going back into the bathroom. He returned a few seconds later with a cool wash cloth which he lay across Chris’ raw eyes.

“Leave that there for a little while,” he murmured gently, stroking his brow. “How’s your head?”.

“It’s not too bad now,” Chris replied.

“I’ll go and get you some aspirin,” Zach said.

He got a glass of water and a couple of pain killers from the kitchen and took them back through to the bedroom, shaking his head affectionately when Chris swallowed the pills without the aid of the water.

“Show off,” he said playfully as removed his shirt and pants.

“You’re just jealous,” Chris replied.

Zach chuckled, sliding under the duvet and cuddling up close, pressing his cold feet against his boyfriend’s warm shin. Chris protested vehemently while at the same time adjusting his legs so both of Zach’s feet were pressed pleasantly between his legs, absorbing the heat. 

They fell asleep curled up together, Chris’s head on Zach’s chest with Zach’s fingers in his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> The next chapter of Someone to Lean on will be up soon.


End file.
